Fiery Compassion: Twilight
by The-Fairchild-Legacy
Summary: Jacob wasn't the one to save Bella from her depression. It was another coven. Soon Bella becomes friends with the dangerous family, only to have the Cullens return. What will Bella do to save those she loves? And who is she protecting them from? Canon P.
1. Prologue

****

**Fiery Compassion: Twilight**

**Summary: This is set in New Moon, Jacob wasn't the one to save Bella from her depression. It was a coven of strange beings who move to Forks. Are they vampires? Or are they something else? As Bella becomes closer to the weird family, she once again is dragged into the world of magick and mayhem. But when the Cullen's are brought back into the picture, what will Bella do to protect them from her 'friends'? Canon pairings. **

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Hello.

You seem to have picked up this book. Obviously. But before I start, I suggest you take one more look at the summary because I warn you. This is not a happy story full of rainbows, butterflies and singing elves. There are happy parts in it, but there are also horrible parts to it as well. It is a story of truth. An tale of what really happened to a young 18 year old girl named Isabella Marie Swan.

Bella was your adverage girl, sweet and innocent. She was strong-willed and brilliant. But her parents were divorced and when her mother got remarried, she moved in with her father, Charlie Swan, in the small unimportant town of Forks. Well, unimportant to humans. But when she attended Forks High, she met a boy. Ahh, isn't that how all stories start? Boy meets Girl, Boy and Girl fall in love? Well, yes, this is how this story started.

However, Bella discovered something about the boy and his family that was both a gift and a curse. They were vampires. But Bella didn't care. She loved the boy, a young Edward Cullen, with her entire heart. Which was broken after her 18th birthday. Edward Cullen's brother was having a hard time controlling the vampire need for blood, and on her birthday Edward Cullen's brother tried to kill her.

So Edward Cullen left Bella, telling her the only thing he thought would save her. That the boy never really loved the girl. It was just a game to him, an experiment to see if he could be with a human. Bella was left for months on end with a horrible hole in her heart. A hole she could not get rid of, no matter what she did.

And that is where our story starts. Our story starts with Bella being in what humans would call depression, but let me tell you now, it is NOT depression. It was heartbreak. Something anybody can get, but cannot heal. No person can heal their own heartbreak. It just isn't possible. So this is her tale.

The tale of how little Isabella Marie Swan met another group of beings, whom could see her. See that she did not belong in the world of the living. It was not her destiny. Not her fate. And the boy was blind to not see it, just as the girl was blind to doubt her love for him. But let me inform you, this coven was not-is not-blind. They could see the ugly, twisted truth for what it was.

This tale is bloody, harsh, at points violent, romantic, horrible and not at all for the weak-hearted.

You still have time. To put this book back on the shelf and go read one about singing elves in a magical world of peace and wonder. It's not too late. Not yet. The story hasn't started yet...

Well, I suppose that now...it has. Good luck.

* * *

**So, that was the prologue. I hope you liked it, review if you did! **

**Thanks, until next time.**

**XOXO Phia.**


	2. Little lost lamb

Fiery Compassion: Twilight

**Summary: This is set in New Moon, Jacob wasn't the one to save Bella from her depression. It was a coven of strange beings who move to Forks. Are they vampires? Or are they something else? As Bella becomes closer to the weird family, she once again is dragged into the world of magick and mayhem. But when the Cullen's are brought back into the picture, what will Bella do to protect them from her 'friends'? Canon pairings. **

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

It's still not to late to put the book down. No? Ok, don't say I didn't warn you...

* * *

Bella sat in the corner of the Cafeteria, staring blankly out of the window to her left. She could faintly hear the murmurs of the students around her as they passed, holding their trays in their hands and talking aimlessly to the friend's beside them. Bella used to have friends, in fact...she turned her head. They all sat at the same table as they always did. Jessica and Mike were holding hands now, and Tyler was throwing an apple at Eric's head. Lauren laughed and Angela rolled her eyes at the boys banter. Angela looked over quickly and spotted Bella staring at them.

She made a waving movement and pleaded with her eyes that Bella stood and sat beside Angela. But she wasn't surprised to find that Bella shut stared blankly at her. Ben sat down beside Angela and kissed her cheek sweetly. Bella gasped and felt as though her heart was breaking. She remembered when somebody used to do that to _her_. When somebody would sit and stare lovingly at her, murmur caring words into her ear to make her feel better. Now she didn't feel anything, she was empty, except for this hollow feeling in her heart.

But it was bettr then absolutely nothing. It wasn't like she knew how to be unbroken. Bella didn't know how to be anymore, it wasn't a choice she'd made, it was just a fact. She was lost. A lost cause most would say but Bella knew she was just lost. Nobody could fix her now, after _they'd_ left Bella didn't believe she could feel whole again. She felt that no matter who walked through those Cafeteria doors [unless it was _them, _of course] her mood would not brighten, and she simply wouldn't care. That's why she was so surprised.

It was Monday, Bella wasn't sure of the date, only that it was the first day back after the weekend a.k.a. Monday. SHe'd heard whispers about new students, but hadn't cared enough to pay attention. But now she kind of wished she had, because the first time in a long time, she felt something. The new students were a pair of girls, they looked like sisters but Bella couldn't tell from this far away.

One was brunette and had ringlets that tumbled down her back, the other was with waves of gold locks instead. They were both inhumanly beautiful with curves in the right spots and everything. Bella could guess what they were. The only thing that didn't match, where that the girls shared the same stunning violet eyes that seemed to take in everything at once. They brought a shock to Bella, and in that moment, she had to know. If they were vampires, she had to know them. That's why Angela was so surprised.

Because on Monday, at lunch, her once-depressed friend came up to Angela and sat down. It was only the two of them as the rest of the group hadn't gotten out of class yet.

"Bella?" Angela asked in a surprised voice. Bella looked up and smiled weakly.

"Hello Angela...I-" Bella didn't finish the rest of her sentence as Angela leaped forward and wrapped her small arms around Bella. And once more, Bella felt something. Warmth. She felt warm all of a sudden...like friendship.

"Oh, Ange...I'm so sorry," Angela shook her head happily.

"It's ok, you were dealing, maybe not like others would of, but you were dealing. And you've dealt, so it's ok now." Bella wanted to correct her, wanted to tell her how she didn't even bother trying to deal, but the look on Angela's face to have her friend back was too much. Bella couldn't break down that smile if her life depended on it.

"So tell me, what's been going on? I heard there were new students?" Angela nodded excitedly.

"Yeah!" People were beginning to fill out the Cafeteria now, Jessica and Ben had sat down and were staring in wonder at the non-zombie Bella, "They're the Fairchild Sisters. The blonde one is Mercy, the brunette is her twin, Seraphina." Old names, Bella checked that off, definitely vampires. Jessica cut in there.

"Yeah, they're actually orphans in this new government program that sends 6-8 teenage orphans all over the state in 'boarding houses' to see if they can cope. They originally came from Italy!" Jessica smiled timidly at Bella, "By the way...it's nice to have you back Bella." Bella nodded and looked over to the lunch line where the two new twins were collecting their lunch.

"Thanks, Jess, it's good to finally be back." Suddenly, a shadow passed over Bella. She looked up to find Lauren staring at her.

"Oh look, it's Bella Swan. I'm just _estatic_ to have you back, Bells," Lauren said in a sugar sweet voice, "I hear you're talking about the new kids. They remind me of the Cullens. Remember them Bella?" Lauren asked maliciously. Both Jessica and Angela looked Bella in horror. Who'd flinched in pain at the sound of her old family's name but was now smiling sweetly at Lauren.

"Yeah, I remember them." And Lauren smiled back. And then Bella felt it. Another feeling. Triumph. That was all it took. Bella would not mope, she'd make a new family, she'd discover vampires again, and fix what was broken. It's too bad she didn't know about the 'you-can't-fix-you're-own-heartbreak' rule...

* * *

Mercy and Seraphina looked at their lunches and scrunched their noses in disgust.

"You must be the new kids!" A teenage stated, seemingly coming out of no where. The sister's nodded.

"Yes, I am Mercy and this is my sister, Seraphina." Mercy stated, Seraphina rolled her eyes and grinned at the blonde.

"I know! It's a small town, new students are kind of a big thing. 'Specially since all the ones we've had so far have been kinda..." Lauren waved a hand in the air. Seraphina glowered and Lauren ignored her, "anyways, my friends and I were wondering if you'd like to come sit with us." Mercy was about to decline when Seraphina nugded her rib...hard. Mercy glared at her but Seraphina nodded her head to somebody over Lauren's shoulder. Both girls stared at the brunette sitting behind Lauren.

"Well?" Lauren asked impatiently.

"We'd love to," As the twins sat down they both gazed strangly at the brunette. A single thought running through both their minds.

_Little Bella Swan, we found you._

* * *

**Thanks, until next time. Review!**

**XOXO Phia.**


	3. Kidnapped

Fiery Compassion: Twilight

**Summary: This is set in New Moon, Jacob wasn't the one to save Bella from her depression. It was a coven of strange beings who move to Forks. Are they vampires? Or are they something else? As Bella becomes closer to the weird family, she once again is dragged into the world of magick and mayhem. But when the Cullen's are brought back into the picture, what will Bella do to protect them from her 'friends'? Canon pairings. **

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

Bella had to admit, their lies were flawless. Seraphina and Mercy Fairchild were apparently orphans, they had four more orphans coming to stay with them at a mansion-like house just out of Forks. In fact, there was even a website that explained what they were doing, claiming they were from an orphanage in the middle of an Italian City called Volterra. The name rang bells in Bella's mind, but she couldn't seem to pin point what it meant.

"You're Bella right?" One of the twins asked, Bella turned and stared for a moment at their purple eyes in confusion.

"Bella?" The other twin asked, and Bella blinked and stepped closer. Both sisters tensed.

"What are you?" Bella questioned, straight forward and not really thinking. And another feeling stirred inside of the brunette human that hadn't been used in a long time. One that was activated when both sisters' eyes became small slits that seemed to be trying to break Bella into 500 easy-assessable puzzle pieces. Fear.

"What do you mean Bella?" Mercy asked, Bella went to reply when she realized something. The Fairchild's weren't blinking. They just stared, that fear that had gripped Bella flattened.

"I mean, you don't blink, you don't eat, and look like vampires," The sister's snapped their heads to look at each other then back to Bella. Seraphina grabbed Bella's arm and yanked her forward. Bella went to scream but Seraphina'shand covered her mouth. Seraphinadragged her back towards her car. A green sports car. One that could only be affordable to someone with at least 50 000 bucks spare on hand. Bella tried screaming, and suddenly, she fel extremely drousy. She barely heard Mercy talking to a teacher.

"Ms. Cope, Bella fainted and my sister and I were just going to take her home. I'm not feeling well and I was going home anyway. Ms. Cope began stuttering and Bella tried to call out for her not to look into their eyes. But Ms. Cope was already walking away.

"Take care of those girls, Seraphina. Mercy don't push yourself and Bella...get better!" She called and she walked into the office.

"Ms. Cope'sgoing to sign the three of us out of school," Mercy stated and Bella shook her head weakily. Seraphina patted her hair guiltly.

"Sorry, it's ok, we'll explain everything..." Bella moaned and Seraphina realized she was blocking all of Bella's air from getting into her lungs. Seraphinareleased her mouth but Bella was already sinking into darkness.

* * *

Bella woke to the sound of two voice argueing angrily.

"I can't believe you'd be so wreckless!" one voice yelled.

"I didn't mean to, I'm used to being around someone who needs to breathe every second!" The second voice shouted back.

"Well, you should have been more careful. How do you think she's going to react to what she would think is kidnapping!" Voice 1 asked angrily. Voice 2 scoffed.

"Please, we did not _kidnap_ her! We'll let her leave,"

"It's not going to look that way to her! You knocked her out!"

"I DID NOT KNOCK HER OUT! She ran out of air. And it was your idea to take her home anyway!" Bella groaned and lifted her arm away from her face to reveal a sort of living room. It was a gold, white and marble coloured living room with a large flat-screen TV, a c-shaped sofa and a glass table.

"Oh!" Seraphina leaned over and patted Bella's forehead hesitantly and spun to grab a glass of water of the table. She handed it to Bella, who had sat up and was now holding her head.

"Don't crowd her," Mercy scolded and Seraphina turned to give her the most evilest eye.

"I'm not-"

"Who. Are. You?" Bella asked angrily, finally looked at them, she'd drank half of the water and was now glaring at the sisters with large brown eyes. Seraphina sighed and sat down across from Bella on the glass table and Mercy stood against the wall behind Seraphina on Bella's left and crossed her arms.

"Ok, obviously, you know about vampires," Seraphina started and Bella nodded, "Ok, we'll we're sort of vampires." Bella waited for them to say something else. But they didn't.

"What do you mean? You're _sort of vamprires_that doesn't even make sense," Seraphina looked at Mercy, who stared at Bella. Seraphina looked back to the human and nodded.

"Ok, we'll make a deal. You tell us, how you know about vampires, and we'll tell you how what we are, and how." Mercy went to say something but Bella cut her off.

"Deal." Mercy let out a loud sigh.

"Fine. You go first," Bella looked at her suspiciously but proceeded to tell them about how she met Edward after moving to Forks. About how James, Victoria and Laurent had met the Cullens and James tried to kill her. Then how on her birthday, Jasper took a snap at her, and Edward discovered he didn't love her and left. Then how she went into 'depression' (heartbreak).

"The Cullens..." Mercy murmured, Seraphina smiled.

"You don't think-"

"I don't know another-"

"Yes but we met him-"

"I know we did, wouldn't it be-"

"Coincedence, I don't think so-"

"Don't you don't think-"

"Don't say that to your-"

"Hello?" Bella cut in, completely confused as to what the twins were talking about.

"Bella, these Cullens, you said their leader was Carlisle Cullen?" Bella nodded, Mercy continued her train of thought, "And would he have been the CarlisleCullen who stayed with the Volturi for a decade back in the 17th century, around 1810...blonde hair, wanted to be a doctor, terrific blood control?"

"Yeah, that's him," Serphina smiled.

"We know him. He's an old friend, but this Edward, if he's anything like what Carlisle wanted in a son, he wouldn't leave the one he thought he loved. In fact, I don't think it's vampiricallypossible for someone to 'think' they're in love with someone. Being a vampire doesn't work like that." Bella's heart froze.

"What do you mean?" Mercy cut in.

"We mean, once a vampire falls in love, their whole world changes. Their mind is always on that person, because a vampire is frozen in stone, if they fall in love, it's a dramatic change and nothing can...fight it," Mercy stated, "If Edward ever said he loved you _just once_, then you know he loved. No matter if he said after that first time that he didn't. He can't-not love you." Bella's heart seemed to be jumped at Mercy's words...and ripping itself in half. Bella stood.

"You don't know that," Seraphina stood as well and placed a gentle hand on Bella's shoulder.

"That's just it, Bella, we do know that. You say that Jasper accidentallytried to kill you a day before Edward left...doesn't it seem more realistic that he realized him and his family were dangerous and he wanted to protect you. And you're just as in love with him and as he is you...so he said the only thing he thought could convince you to let him go. You know, played on your weakness of your doubt in his love..." And Bella fell limply onto the sofa. It made sense, her mind could see it.

"Oh my god..." Bella mumbled, Seraphina smiled sadly. Mercy pushed off the wall and sat on the floor between the sofa and the glass table on Bella's left. The was a moment of silence as they all let that sink in.

"Well..." Mercy drawled, "So you still want to know about how we're sort of vampires." Bella looked down blankly and slowly nodded.

"We were born in 1666, we were betrothed..."

* * *

**I've got all the pictures for this story so far. And a few extras pictures of stuff that's hasn't appeared in the story yet. **

**Thanks, until next time. Review!**

**XOXO Phia.**


End file.
